


Winter in National City

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As thanks for the Christmas gift and just because :=).     General Danvers Christmas fluff everyone, enjoy :=)





	Winter in National City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts), [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> As thanks for the Christmas gift and just because :=). General Danvers Christmas fluff everyone, enjoy :=)

******

Winter in National City was not like winter, in say, Connecticut. No, winter in National City was usually bright and sunny, and often with an average temperature of sixty-five degrees.

In short, aside from the Christmas trees in every store window, you'd be hard pressed to find proof that it was Christmas at all.

Walking home from the alien bar in a light drizzle, Alex absently tugged her collar up and scowled at the Christmas displays in the storefront windows, it was partly the lack of 'Christmas-y' weather as well as the lack of anyone to spend the holiday with, but she wasn't in a practically 'festive' mood. With Kara off spending the holiday with James and his mother in Metropolis, she was hard pressed to find anyone to spend time with.

Lucy and Winn were also off in Metropolis, spending the season with Lois and Clark, and Eliza was off with J'onn in Antarctica of all places, studying a recently-discovered crashed UFO. Even Vasquez, the DEO's other resident workaholic (who was in frequent competition with Alex for the office title of 'biggest lack of a social life') was down in Mexico spending time with her grandmother.

So, Alex was all by her lonesome this year.

Wiping a bit of rain off her forehead, she gasped as a pair of arms suddenly slid under hers, pulling her up off her feet.

"Easy, relax," Astra's voice soothed as she pulled Alex close "I've got you"

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex demanded

"I thought that was obvious," Astra smirked "I'm sweeping you off your feet"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Alex scowled at the redeemed alien criminal as she was flown towards her apartment building "you mind telling me what you're..." she trailed off as she saw the interior of her apartment.

A beautiful, Douglas Fir now stood proudly in the corner, adorned with lights and gleaming baubles in red, and gold, and silver. While at the base brightly wrapped packages sat, gleaming in the light.

Turning, Alex stared at Astra, who smiled rather shyly at her

"Why?" Alex wondered

Astra shrugged, blushing slightly

"Kara mentioned how much you used to love the holiday," she explained "and she was worried that you had no one to spend the holiday with"

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded slowly "and she thought that I'd like to spend the holiday with...you?"

Astra scowled

"Sorry, that came out wrong" Alex apologized/

Still blushing slightly, Astra cautiously approached her, reaching out to cup her cheek

"Wha-what are you doing?" Alex stammered, finding herself falling into grey-green eyes as she looked up, spying a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Looking back at Astra, she found herself grinning as she leaned in and soundly kissed the Kryptonian on the mouth, earning a half-laugh from Astra as she pulled Alex close

"And here I thought that I'd have to make the first move" Astra remarked as she pulled back

"Nope," Alex grinned, looping her arms around Astra's neck "merry Christmas, Astra" she whispered

"Merry Christmas, Alex"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
